


The Sexual Adventures of Granger and Snape

by Bookworm_and_Brits



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Granger and Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_and_Brits/pseuds/Bookworm_and_Brits
Summary: Severus Snape has developed a passionate relationship with his 16 year old student, Hermione Granger.  The two of them embark on awakening their sexual activities and fantasises.





	The Sexual Adventures of Granger and Snape

**Author's Note:**

> I have put this story down as Underage just in case 16 is underage in other countries. 16 is the legal age of consent in the UK. This is going to be a series of one chapters, telling the story of these two. Enjoy!

Hermione Granger may seem to be a good girl on the outside but she was like any other girl.  She enjoyed masturbating when she could.  Her favourite place was in the library.  Obviously.  Her second favourite place was in the Prefects’ bathroom.  She would go there late in the night as she knew the mermaid would be asleep and no one else would come in.

 

She slipped inside the bathroom, ran the water into the large bath with some lavender scented bubble bath.  Stripping down and slipping into the hot water.  Sighing at the warm enveloping her body.  “Soooo good,” she moaned in delight.

 

Unbeknownst to her, she was not alone.  Someone else was in the room.  Severus Snape had snuck into the prefect bathroom to watch the Gryffindor lioness.  He had seen her in the library.  He had seen her finger herself in the forbidden section, up against a shelf.  He had heard her in the bathroom but could never get in.  Tonight, Severus slipped into the bathroom before Hermione would.  He watched from his hiding spot as the young know-it-all washed herself.  His hard, 8-inch-long cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly.  She wasn’t masturbating yet.  She was just washing.  It was something simple but it was erotic to watch.

 

Hermione swam a few lengths before climbing out of the large tub.  Not putting a towel around her.  She sat on the edge of the bath.  Her feet in the hot water.  Severus had a clear view of her.  He smirked as she slid her hand between her legs.  Spreading them open and giving him a very good view of her cunt.  Her shaved cunt.  His hand moved faster on his cock.  Imagining it was his fingers on her.  Fingering her.

 

Her moans echoed around the large bathroom.  Laying back, lifting her legs up, she fingered herself faster and harder.  “Oh Merlin!”  She moaned, grabbing one of her full breasts.  Her body shuddering as she came on her thrusting fingers, “OH GOD!”

 

He moved his hand faster, bringing himself to his own orgasm.  Wishing it was his cum shooting inside her and not into his hand.  Biting his lip to stop himself from being caught.  He breathed heavily and kept watching the minx.  She dried herself and dressed into modest pyjamas.  Leaving the room as if nothing had happened.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
